Several devices capable of easing the pain caused by the penetration of a needle of a syringe into the skin of a person for injecting a medicinal substance are already known from the prior art. The international patent application WO 98/18512 A1 can be cited in this regard, which describes such a device that can ease the pain felt by a person during the penetration of a needle of an injection syringe. To do this, this device primarily has a ring at one end intended to come to rest against the skin of a patient in a zone where the injection is to be administered. This ring is supported by tubes, which are connected to an elastic band to define a U-shaped structure. This elastic band is frictionally mounted onto an outer wall of the chamber housing the syringe. A pliable plastic cover is also mounted on the U-shaped structure to conceal the needle from the view of the patient. The ring of the device is thus applied to the skin of the patient before injection of the medicinal substance. The syringe can then slide into the elastic band when pressure is applied by the user of the device in order to cause the needle to penetrate the skin of the person by passing inside the ring.
This type of device described in international patent application WO 98/18512 A1 comprises several elements, which are not simple to assemble together to hide the needle of the syringe from view, on the one hand, and to assure a good sliding movement of the syringe until the needle penetrates into the skin of the patient, on the other hand. This constitutes a disadvantage. Moreover, this device is little suited for proper application to a well-targeted zone of the skin of a patient, in particular it is poorly suited for use in the buccal cavity, which represents another disadvantage.
The patent CH 693 259 also describes a device for reducing the pain generated by the needle of an injection syringe during its insertion through the skin of a patient. To do this, the device comprises a sleeve, in which a part of the body of the syringe with the needle can be housed. An end of the sleeve has an opening, through which the needle of the syringe can pass, and a concave portion delimited by an annular edge to be applied to a determined zone of the skin of a patient for injection of a medicinal substance. This type of device can also be used in the buccal cavity of a patient. However, the simple fact of applying the edge of the end of the sleeve against the skin of a patient with some force does not allow the pain generated by the insertion of the syringe needle into the skin of the patient to be sufficiently eased. This can represent a disadvantage.